


Good Night (Concert)

by Private0201



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Concert, Dreamcatcher, Gen, Nightmare, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/Private0201
Summary: (This happens to be an experimental fic, I'm not posting this in my 'actual' behalf. This is weird, anyway.)A concept of what'd it be if Paw Patrol, still combining the "GFriend" style, having a concert of Dreamcatcher - Good Night.





	Good Night (Concert)

**Author's Note:**

> So by the time I'm posting this, it was the full moon... I'm kind of conflicted either to post this or not since this was a silly thing.  
> I know, I'm a Korean trash for Dreamcatcher and GFriend. Don't blame me, they are good anyway.
> 
> No, I never wanted to post this anyway. But hell, let's cringe me over~ /dead  
> [This is the song I want to use for this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lxfl8LRab_I). Dreamcatcher - Good Night.
> 
> Once I posted on my FB about a short story of Marshall 'telling' his dreams (that is mentioned in this story too). And then I decided to expand the story since I got the [ English Translyrics...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xRGC5DYS7A)
> 
> I'm embarrassed myself tbh. I dunno what to say but eh...

“To celebrate this full moon celebration, we have invited Paw Patrol to enliven the show!” Mayor Goodway announced. “So, without further ado, here they are, Paw Patrol!” Mayor Goodway stepped aside.

The whole gang climbed to the stage from sideways, but all of them wore black coats. There’s an additional person, who wore a mask and covered its head with the coat. It’s definitely not a pup.

“Whoa! The concept looks gloomy!” Mayor Goodway commented.

“Thanks. May we tell some stuff about our upcoming performance?” Chase asked.

“Sure, have your time.” Mayor Goodway said.

“So… maybe some of you already know us for the either dreamy or cheerful concept of performing. But for this one, since it’s a full moon, we’ve decided to change our concept.” Chase started.

“The concept is quite nightmare-ish if we can call it. That’s also the reason why we wear this black coat.” Skye continued. “It’s a dark theme, indeed, but the song is quite hard in my opinion.”

“And, usually we have to perform with at least five to six people. But for this one, we need an additional member. It’s still from our group, Paw Patrol, but it’s not a pup as you can see.” Rocky looked at the mysterious figure.

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Who are you, dear… whoever you are?” Mayor Goodway asked to the figure. Yet, the figure gave no response.

“That’s okay, you will see who’s the person behind that mask later, mayor.” Marshall giggled.

“Alright, if that’s really it. The time is all yours, Paw Patrol! Oh, wait, what’s the title of your current performance?” Mayor Goodway asked.

“A song from Dreamcatcher, titled “Good Night”. This might get too loud for some people.” Chase answered, and prepared at his spot.

“Alright. Good Night dance cover brought to you by the Paw Patrol!” Mayor Goodway said and left the stage.

**(A.N. : ??? [?] – Ryder [Ry] – Chase [C] – Marshall [M] – Rocky [Ro] – Zuma [Z] – Skye [S] – Rubble [Ru] – All [A]) (Unit one (CRS) [U1] – Unit two (MZR) [U2] )**

Every single pup sat on different sides and putting some distance from each other, facing away from the figure and creating a hexagon formation. The mysterious figure stood in the middle of the formation. A big screen also appeared behind them.

A small melodious music box started the performance. Every pup walked slowly in counter-clockwise, while the mysterious figure spun slowly in clockwise. At the same time, the screen showed the whole Paw Patrol team, one by one, starting from Chase to Ryder. They looked happy in the video. The song started slow, but it increased speed slowly. The song changed from melodious to rock. When the rock part appeared, the screen glitched and showed the whole member wearing black coats.

The song was loud enough that Marshall almost fell over because of the sound force that blasted behind them. The screen showed some gloomy background for their dance. The song started with Chase on the middle, singing first.

**[C] Hey, the moon begins to rise  
** **and swallows up the night  
** **[A] (Like devil comes)  
** **[Ru] But still I’ll be patient**

Chase stepped away after Rubble’s part, and it’s continued with Marshall.

**[M] Wait, be still and hold your breath  
** **Don’t fight the sleep that haunts you  
** **[A] (Like devil comes)  
** **[Ru] The time’s finally come**

Marshall jumped away, continued with Skye at the front. The others lined behind her and created some kind of clockwork.

**[S] Tonight I'll take you  
** **Be the only one left to steal your heart  
** **([Ru] Tick tock tick tock, Time is running out** **)  
** **[Ro] I don't wanna tick tock**

Right after the clockwork ends, the screen glitched. Instead of backgrounds, the screen showed the Paw Patrol member, running away from something in a dark forest. Even Ryder is included. The team kept on singing

**[U1] Oh Baby  
** **Run run run it, farther away  
** **Run run run it, though if you don't see me  
** **I can tell just where you are  
** **You'll never get too far**

Chase, Rocky, and Skye sang the first part. The video showed how intense they were running from something that… might be interpreted as ‘nightmares’.

**[U2] Call it a nightmare if you want, it'll never end  
** **You're stuck forever in my hands  
** **Stay with me  
** **It'll be our happy ending story  
** **[A] Baby Good Night  
** **Baby Good Night**

The second part was sung by Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble. Every guitar strum changed the camera position. First, it showed Chase, then Zuma, next was Skye, then Rocky, continued to Rubble, and the last was Ryder, carrying Marshall on his hands. Their faces were… horrified and scared. It looked like they are running for their life.

The chorus ended along with the video, and every pup except Rocky and Zuma jumped to sideways. Rocky and Zuma stayed in the middle of the stage, while the mysterious figure stood behind them. It looked like the figure is trying to catch them.

**[?] I'll blind your dreams from any other thing but me  
** **Don't even have to try; I swear it's so easy  
** **You're nervous, I can tell that  
** **The scene's almost perfect**

The figure’s sound was so distorted. It was almost impossible to hear what the figure’s trying to say. Right at the last line, the figure caught Zuma and Rocky on their hands. Rocky and Zuma looked so scared and struggled to get away from the figure’s hands. Everyone who was watching them gasped and most of them are scared about what’s going to happen.

**[Ro] I hear you cry** **([Z] Wake me now)  
** **[Ro] You beg for life** **([Z] Scary night)  
** **[Ro] The more you edge me on it's exciting  
** **[Ru] There's no way to stop it**

At Rocky’s last part, Zuma bit the figure’s hand. The figure yelped and released them. They jumped away, along with the figure stepped aside and revealed Rubble behind them. Skye quickly ran to the middle for her part.

**[S] Tonight I'll take you  
** **Be the only one left to steal your heart  
** **([Ru] Tick tock tick tock, Time is running out)  
** **[Z] I don't wanna tick tock**

Same like the first chorus, the screen glitched again and showed another video. It was the continuation from the first video, but this time something bad happened.

**[U2] Oh Baby  
** **Run run run it, farther away  
** **Run run run it, though if you don't see me  
** **I can tell just where you are  
** **You'll never get too far**

This time, they were running, but they tripped over a log and fell over. Everyone else tried to stand up, but it was too late.

**[U1] Call it a nightmare if you want, it'll never end  
** **You're stuck forever in my hands  
** **Stay with me  
** **It'll be our happy ending story  
** **[A] Baby Good Night**

An unfortunate thing happened in the video. They were killed, except Marshall at the very end. Every guitar strum showed how every member got ‘impaled’ by something sharp and instantly killed them. Almost everyone who watched them couldn’t stand it, even the Mayor need to look away. When Marshall is about to get impaled, suddenly the video glitched.

At the real scene, every pup but Marshall stepped away from the middle. Marshall sat in the middle, almost crying. Until the mysterious figure walked to him.

**[Ry] I've already made up my mind  
** **From the moment I saw you, no no no**

The figure sang once again, but this time its voice is not distorted. Actually, it sounded like Ryder. He lifted Marshall slowly and putting him down again.

“Ryder?” Mayor Goodway widened her eyes.

The figure sat in the middle this time, letting Marshall go. Everyone created a hexagon formation once again, but this time facing the figure. Slowly, one by one stood up and walked closer to the figure.

**[U1] In this paradise I've made for me and you  
** **[U2] Don't you dare try to go  
** **[A] Don't think I'll say goodbye**

Every pup immediately laid down on their side, revealing the figure. The figure threw its coat and its mask away, and faced to the front. It was Ryder after all.

**[Ry] Oh baby  
** **Welcome to my dream world  
** **Come come come in till you only see me**

The pups also slowly opened their coat along with Ryder’s part, showing a light clothing with respective colors. Chase with a light blue shirt, Marshall with a red shirt, Rocky with a lime green shirt, Zuma with an orange shirt, Skye with a pink shirt, and Rubble with a yellow shirt.

**[Ry] I will never let you go  
** **You're under my control**

Paper shreds appeared from the top and bottom of the stage. It almost covered the whole member completely. They kept on singing in that situation.

**[A] Call it a nightmare if you want, it'll never end  
** **You're stuck forever in my hands  
** **Stay with me  
** **It'll be our happy ending story  
** **Baby Good Night  
** **Baby Good Night**

The song ended with everyone making a pose. It looked like statues lining up together, but when the last part ends, the paper shred covered them. After the rock part ends, the members turned into paper statues.

“Wait, where did they go?” Mayor Goodway walked to the stage. She saw the statues and all of them are made in papers and exactly posed the same like the ending pose the gang made.

Turned out there’s still a final music box tune. The tune is quite slow, and calm, compared to several moments ago. The wind blew on the stage, removing the paper statues away.

“What? They vanished just like that!” Mayor Goodway looked around. “Does… any of you see where are they going?” She asked to the audience.

“Right here, ma’am.” Suddenly, a voice appeared from the speaker. It was Ryder’s voice, but he was using a microphone.

“Ryder, where are you?” Mayor Goodway asked with the microphone too.

“Somewhere between the audience, and also the pups are scattered too,” Ryder responded. The audience started making some noise, trying to find where exactly the 7 members are.

“That’s our performance, Good Night. We apologize for the graphic content that you saw earlier.” Rubble’s voice can be heard.

“And that’s why I told you, that the song might get a little bit too loud for people.” Skye giggled.

“I don’t want to ruin it, but please get back to the stage, guys!” Mayor Goodway asked.

“Sure, we will. Pups, return back to the stage now.” Ryder stepped aside from a crowd of people, along with the others at different points. They returned to the stage, followed by audience clapping.

“So… how did you guys exactly do all of those… stuffs? Like, vanishing and stuffs like that?” Mayor asked.

“Well, it’s… obviously technology thing, but quite hard to be explained. It was Rocky’s idea to create such thing. And after all, all of these things are suggested by the pups, not me. I’m just joining the because they lack one member.” Ryder explained.

“And the dance itself was suggested by Skye. It’s not too hard, but the filming for the chorus is quite… hard and scary, haha.” Chase said.

“The main point of this song seems to be Marshall. Is that true?” Mayor asked.

“Right. It’s… a dream that once Marshall told us, the whole Paw Patrol. Basically that’s his dream, and we turned his dream into reality.” Chase answered. “We filmed it at the outside of Adventure Bay, in a forest next to this town. It’s beautiful, but at night it didn’t look nice.”

“Ah, that explains it. Anyway, Ryder actually nailed his own performance.” Mayor Goodway gave compliments to the leader himself.

“Thanks. But… maybe I’m not doing this again. I’ll just watch these pups, they did better than me anyway.” Ryder bowed, along with the others.

“Thank you so much, Paw Patrol!” Mayor Goodway let them quit the stage. The crowd cheered on them, and they walked back to the backstage.

 

“Zuma, I know that was in the script, but your bite was a little bit too hard!” Ryder complained.

“I’m sowwy, Wyder. Maybe I was actually scawed back then and ended up biting you like a bad guy actually twying to kidnap me for weal.” Zuma apologized.

“Lucky I have my medic kits on me. Woof! Bandage!” Marshall barked. His pup pack launched a roll of bandage right to Marshall’s mouth. “Ryder, mind opening your sleeves?” Marshall asked.

Ryder rolled his sleeves up, and some foam fell. It was intended to cover him from the bite. The bruise was not that much, but it looked hurt somehow. The other only covered their mouth. Zuma lowered his head and whimpered.

“Stay still.” Marshall started wrapping Ryder’s bruise with his bandage. Ryder can’t do anything other than looking at Marshall.

“Done. Just, be careful with it.” Marshall put his bandage back.

“Wyder… I’m terribly sowwy…” Zuma cried. Rocky patted his back.

“It’s alright. I thought… we had worse than this small bruise, right?” Ryder calmed Zuma down. “And no, you guys are not allowed to be mad at Zuma for this. If I happen to hear one, I’ll punish all of you, together.” Ryder looked at the rest of the pups.

“S-sure...” Everyone closed their mouth, didn’t dare to say anything other than that.

“You guys did great, back then. It’s fine, Zuma. Now now, stop crying, will you?” Ryder lifted Zuma and hugged him. “It’s fine, seriously.” Ryder smiled to him.

Zuma didn’t say much, other than wiping his tears and slowly smiled.

“Anyway, let’s return home. We’re done here, right?” Ryder put Zuma back.

“Yeah, it’s done anyway.” Rocky grabbed Zuma’s paw. “It’s okay, dear.” He whispered.

 

“Did you actually cry when the second chorus ends, Marshall?” Rubble asked.

“Quite. I remembered the scene at the screen, and it… almost made me cry for real. For a second, I thought I’d lose you guys for real, until Ryder lifted me.” Marshall rubbed his eyes. “I’m good!” He smiled to his friends.

“Aw, I feel you. Personally, if they did that to me, letting me to be the last one to live and forced to see you guys suffer like that, I’d cry too. My tough pup name didn’t work when it comes to family.” Rubble scratched his head, and Chase laughed shortly.

“I also understand that. It’s okay, dear. We’re here, and still alive and kicking.” Chase patted Marshall’s back.

“Y-yeah… I promised not to cry again after Ryder’s incident.” Marshall only smiled and didn’t say anything after that.

“That’s the spirit. Nice.” Chase rubbed Marshall

**Author's Note:**

> Criiiinge but who cares!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol belongs to Keith Chapman (Spin Animation). I have no intention to earn profit from this fic at all.  
> -Good Night is a song from Dreamcatcher under Happyface Entertainment Label Record. No profit-based promotional is intended.


End file.
